elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fralia Gray-Mane
|Base ID = }} Fralia Gray-Mane is an Elder Nord and the mother of Avulstein, Olfina, and Thorald, and wife of Eorlund. She operates a jewelry stall in the Whiterun marketplace. Interactions Missing in Action Her son, Thorald, was kidnapped by the Thalmor and is being held captive at Northwatch Keep for interrogation. She asks the Dragonborn to investigate his disappearance, leading to his eventual rescue. As a reward, she grants her son's rescuer an enchanted two-handed weapon. Dialogue "Bits and baubles for sale, all crafted by the best blacksmith in Skyrim." :Who's the best blacksmith in Skyrim? "I can tell you're new around here, askin' a question like that. My husband Eorlund tends the Skyforge up at Jorrvaskr, the Companions mead hall. There's no finer smith in the nine holds. You should ask him about his work. It's the only subject that'll get him talking. Well, that and maybe those stuck-up, dung-sniffing Battle-Borns." :: "Curse you for bringing up that bitter memory. Not long ago it was my husband Eorlund. There was no finer smith in the nine holds. Now he's dead and gone and the Skyforge of Jorrvaskr lies cold." ::The Battle-Borns? "Don't even get me started on that lot. They put on airs like they're somethin' special. Sure, they've got money, but they ain't got a shred of honor between 'em. Gray-Mane. Now that's a name fills you with pride. We've got roots in Whiterun. We've got history." ::Where's Jorrvaskr? "Head up the steps from the market an' look to your right. Can't miss it." Stormcloak Victory "Never much cared for that Balgruuf myself. He was in the Empire's pocket, so to speak." :Are you pleased to see the Stormcloaks in charge? "Pleased enough, I suppose. At least they appreciate the ways and traditions of the Nord people. Can't say I ever much liked the idea of the Empire telling us what to do an' how to do it." Missing in Action "All I can think about is my son, my Thorald... they say that he was killed, but I know better. I know my son is alive! Those Battle-Born... they're in with the Imperials. They know it too, and yet they lie to my very face!" :How do you know they're lying? "It's not wise to discuss it here. Please, if you truly wish to help, meet me at my home. I'll tell you the whole story." :How can you be sure your son is alive? "I just... I just know it. I can feel it in my heart. You have to believe me. Please, visit me at my home. I can tell you the whole story." If approached again: "Please, let's speak privately." :Can you tell me more about your missing son? "Not here. Let's speak at my home, where we can be alone, unwatched." After speaking with Avulstein Gray-Mane: Can you tell me anything else about what's going on? "Thorald's disappearance has been hard on all of us, but Avulstein has taken it badly. He's afraid of being taken as well, so he hasn't left the house. All he talks about is Thorald. Please, help Avulstein if you can. Something has to be done, or we're all going to lose our minds." :Why do you think the Battle-Borns are involved? "It's hardly a secret that they have ties to the Empire, and hate anyone who speaks out against it. Thorald did worse. He took action against the Empire, and the Battle-Borns knew it." :How can you be sure Thorald is still alive? "He's my son. I just... I feel it in my heart. You'd understand if you had children." After returning with proof that Thorald lives: I have proof that Thorald lives. "I knew he wasn't gone, I just knew it! Please, get that to Avulstein right away." After rescuing Thorald: Thorald is safe. "Is he? You've saved him?! I must see him at once!" :I'm afraid he's not here. He didn't think it was safe to return. "What? After all this, I can't even see him? How... How do I know you're telling me the truth, and not just what I want to hear?" ::He said to tell you to "suffer the winter's cold wind." ""...for it bears aloft next summer's seeds." That's my boy. So it's true, then. For now, it's enough to know that he's alive. I can find peace in that. Thank you, dear friend. You've given me back my son. I'd had Eorlund forge this for Thorald. It was to be a present for his return. I suppose he can't have it now. Why don't you take it? We can always make another for the day when this war ends and Thorald can come home." ::: ""...for it bears aloft next summer's seeds." That's my boy. So it's true, then. For now, it's enough to know that he's alive. I can find peace in that. Thank you, dear friend. You've given me back my son. With Eorlund gone, I'm afraid I can't offer you much in the way of thanks. But please, take this. It's the least I can do." After completing the quest: Have you heard from your sons? "No, nor do I expect to. Would be too dangerous for now. It's enough for me to know that they're out there somewhere, and together again" Conversations Lillith Maiden-Loom Lillith: "Hello, Fralia dear." Fralia: "Lillith―always a pleasure. Just browsing, or were you looking for something particular?" Lillith: "Funny you should ask. I'm in the market for a new locket. Something in polished silver, maybe. Big enough to hold, say, a folded-up letter?" Fralia: "Ahhh, I see. I think I know just what you need. I don't have anything like that here now, but my Eorlund―he can make you one right quick. When I get home, I'll have him start on it right away. Come back to pick it up in, oh... three days?" Lillith: "Perfect, my dear. Absolutely perfect. I'll see you then." Eorlund Gray-Mane Fralia: "Eorlund, dearest, are you hungry? Would you like me to fix you something?" Eorlund: "Hrm." Fralia: "A venison pie, maybe? With a nice cup of mulled mead?" Eorlund: "Hrm." Fralia: "When will you be makin' some more jewelry, love? Some silver lockets and amulets would fetch a nice price at the stand." Eorlund: "Hrm." Fralia: "Wonderful, dear. Thank you." Eorlund: "Hrm." Idolaf Battle-Born and Olfrid Battle-Born Olfrid: "Foolish old woman! You know nothing! Nothing of our struggles, our suffering!" Fralia: "Nothing? And what of my son, hmm? What of Thorald? Is he nothing? So don't talk to me about suffering!" Idolaf: "Your son chose his side, and he chose poorly. And now he's gone. Such is the way of war. The sooner you accept his loss, the better." Fralia: "I will never accept his death! My son still lives. I feel it in my heart. So tell me, Battle-Borns, where is he? Where are you holding my Thorald?" Olfrid: "son Do you believe this old hag? Fralia "Holding him"? Why, I've got him in my cellar. He's my prisoner. Face it, cow! Your stupid son is dead! He died a Stormcloak traitor. And you...you best keep your mouth shut before you suffer the same." Idolaf: "Come on, father. There's nothing more to be said here." Avulstein Fralia: "Welcome to our home." Avulstein: "Mother, what's the meaning of this? Who have you brought into our home?" Fralia: "Avulstein, put that down! here to help us find Thorald!" Avulstein: "How do we know not spying for the Battle-Born? This was foolish!" Avulstein: "We can't trust anyone! Who knows what they'll do if they find me here." Fralia: "I can't take anymore of this. No weapons, please. Let's just talk." Avulstein: "All right, mother." Ysolda Ysolda: "Fralia, do you ever deal with the Khajiit at all? I'm sure they would love to trade in your husband's steel." Fralia: "Plenty of people here that need Eorlund's craftsmanship, my dear. We've never had any reason to deal with those caravans of theirs." Quotes *''"Never much cared for that Balgruuf myself. He was in the Empire's pocket, so to speak."'' *''"Shiny trinkets for your good lady! All crafted by the great Eorlund Gray-Mane himself!"'' *''"My Eorlund is the finest blacksmith in Skyrim, and that's not just a wife's boasting."'' *''"I can't stand those braggart Battle-Borns. They think they're the gods' gift to Whiterun."'' *''"If you need any jewelry, just let me know."'' *''"Eorlund and I... we both miss our son terribly. Thorald... he went missing, fighting the Imperials."'' *''"I...I miss our son terribly, especially since Eorlund died. Thorald... he went missing, fighting the Imperials."'' ―If Eorlund is dead. *''"Please tell me you have news of my son."'' ―During the quest "Missing in Action." *''"If only you could help bring my son back to me."'' ―During the quest "Missing in Action." *''"Please, anything you can do to help find my Thorald..."'' ―During the quest "Missing in Action." *''"Thorald's disappearance has left our family in shambles."'' ―During the quest "Missing in Action." *''"Everyone thinks Thorald is dead. But not me. I know my boy is alive out there. Somewhere..."'' ―During the quest "Missing in Action." *''"Oh, I always knew my Thorald was alive. Ain't a man in Skyrim who can keep a Gray-Mane down."'' ―After completing the quest "Missing in Action." Bugs * Fralia does not appear to be considered a merchant in-game, as described in the Speech skill tree. Fralia's business cannot be invested in as described in the 'Merchant' perk, and she will not gain the extra 1000 from taking the Master Trader perk. * Fralia can randomly die without reason. Her corpse can be found in the streets of Whiterun and looted for a Skyforge Steel Dagger and other items including gold and jewelry. Later, her coffin can be found in the Hall of Dead. Appearances * de:Fralia Grau-Mähne es:Fralia Melena Gris fr:Fralia Grisetoison it:Fralia Manto Grigio pl:Fralia Siwo-Włosa ru:Фрейлия Серая Грива uk:Фрейлія Сіра грива Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers